Harry Potter The Heir of Merlin
by Skairipa.Osleya.Blodreina
Summary: This is a story of tragedy and love. All powerful Hp Longer Summary Will be in CHAPTER ONE: The Journey Home HP/LL SB/NL HG/GW FW/DG SB/AB RL/OC
1. Meet The Characters

_**Meet the characters:**_

* * *

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _ **Fifth Year, powerful, independent.**_

 _ **Soulbonded to Luna Lovegood.**_

* * *

 _ **Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Fifth Year, soulbonded to George Weasley.**_

 _ **Brains beyond beauty.**_

* * *

 _ **Neville Longbottom**_

 _ **Fifth Year, soulbonded to Susan Bones ,**_

 _ **Independent, confident, powerful.**_

* * *

 _ **Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Fourth Year, Seer, powerful,**_

 _ **Soulbonded to Harry Potter.**_

* * *

 _ **Ron Weasley**_

 _ **Fifth Year, Jealous, unreliable, liar,**_

 _ **SEVERE RON BASHING.**_

* * *

 _ **Ginny Weasley**_

 _ **Fourth Year, single, miserable.**_

 _ **SEVERE GINNY BASHING.**_

* * *

 _ **Molly Weasley**_

 _ **Weasley Matriarch, married to Arthur Weasley.**_

 _ **Protective of her kids.**_

 _ **SEVERE MOLLY BASHING.**_

* * *

 _ **Fred and George Weasley**_

 _ **Seventh Year, Powerful, smart,**_

 _ **protective of Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna.**_

* * *

 _ **Fred - Dating Daphne Greengrass.**_

 _ **George - Soulbonded to Hermione Granger.**_

* * *

 _ **Susan Bones**_

 _ **Fifth Year, Hufflepuff,**_

 _ **soulbonded to Neville Longbottom.**_

* * *

 _ **Daphne Greengrass**_

 _ **Fifth Year, Slytherin,**_

 _ **dating Fred Weasley.**_

* * *

 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **Headmaster of Hogwarts,**_

 _ **meddling old fool.**_

 _ **SEVERE DUMBLEDORE BASHING**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Home

Chapter 1- The Journey Home

 _Harry Potter POV:_

 _I sat down in the first empty compartment I could find and sighed._ _'I can't believe hes gone'. Sirius had fallen through the veil. No one knew where it let. There was no way to get him back._

 _I levitated my trunk into its spot in the racks. As I was tucking my wand away the compartment door opened and I looked up. I was met with deep soulful brown eyes wracked with pain._

 _I smiled softly at my best friend "Hello Hermione, glad you found the compartment alright. Where's Ron? Why isn't he with you?"_

 _With a dark look she spoke "Won-Won is busy eating the face off of Lav Lav."_

 _With a laugh I said "Oh don't worry Mione, he will come around eventually. You know us boys - always the last to know."_

 _She smiled up at me and even with tears in her eyes she gave me that big smile she got when visiting Flourish and Blotts. "Oh Harry I'm so glad we're just friends. Nothing to be complicated about."_

 _I nodded and said "Yes. Nothing complicated at all. By the way how is your injury? Is there a bad scar? Madam Pomfrey said it would scar. But not as badly as it could have been, had you not silenced him. "_

 _She looked down at the ground then spoke so softly I could hardly hear her "Antonin Dolohov and I will meet again." I smiled 'There's my Spunky Sister.'_

 _We got Hermione's trunk up into the racks and we let Crookshanks and Hedwig out of their respective cages. I pulled Hedwigs perch out of my bag and cancelled the shrinking charm just by touching it with my hand. Hermione pulled out Crookshanks bed and cancelled the shrinking charm and set it down on the other bench in the compartment._

 _Once the train started moving Hermione pulled out a book called Ancient Runes Of Greece - A complete study of warding and ward-breaking._

 _I started to dig through my rucksack and pulled out my own book Advanced Defensive Techniques and Strategies. It was incredibly useful. 'I will be ready for the war. Voldemort cannot and will not win. I am not weak._ ' _I began reading and about 15 minutes later the compartment door opened and a boy with a shaggy head of brown hair looked in along with a girl that had waist length blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes._

 _I smiled at them "Hello Luna, and Neville. Come on in guys, tons of room." They levitated their trunks into the racks and took seats side by side across from us._

 _We sat chatting for another half an hour before the final two people of our group showed up, Ron and Ginny Weasley. They made a face when noticed Neville and Luna. I frowned, they were always cold and distant to Neville and Luna._

 _Ron and Ginny stored their trunks and released Pig who flew all around nearly getting stuck in Hermiones hair. After 20 minutes of consistent flying all around he settled on the opposite side of Hedwigs perch._

 _For the next couple hours we played wizards chess. Ron versus Neville and Ginny versus myself. Luna and Hermione opted to instead read. Hermione went back to her Runes_ _while Luna read a book in a language I didn't recognize._

 _After a couple hours Ginny and Ron went to see some people. For Ron it was Lavender and Ginny wanted to spend time with her dormmates before getting off the train. Hermione yawned and asked if she could lay down for a bit._

 _I stood to move to the other side with Luna and Neville. The train made a sudden jerking movement and after a moment Luna spoke "We're slowing down. I think we are stopping. We're too early."_

 _I groaned "Wands at the ready. Everyone remember your patronus. Remember your defensive spells." Everyone pulled out their wands. Suddenly the train stopped and I lost my balance and toppled over into Luna. My hand brushed hers and a spark passed between us._

 _Luna looked up at me her dreamy eyes clear for once. I blushed when I realized how close we were. I murmured softly "Sorry Luna." She smiled up at me and breathlessly whispered "Its ok, Harry." I backed up then stood and turned to the door wand pointed at the door._

 _I could hear noises getting closer to their compartment. Suddenly the door opened and in filed about six goblins in full goblin armour. Each goblin had a sword with a large stone at the end of the hilt. More goblins were still in the corridor. At least 20 goblins had boarded the train._

 _The one in front spoke "Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger, we are Rangoran The Fierce's Goblin Warriors. Rangoran The Fierce is the leader of Gringotts London. We are here to escort you to Gringotts for the reading of The Black and Potter Wills."_

 _"Mr. Potter we have recently discovered a mail block preventing you from receiving our letters so we were sent to intercept you on the train. We must go now. There is little time.''_

 _One of the other goblins pointed his hand at the racks and chanted in Gobbledygook and_ _the trunks floated down and shrank in size and the goblin warriors stepped forward and grabbed a trunk. The lead warrior pulled out a scrap of string and chanted in gobbledygook, the string glowed for a moment and the goblin spoke._

 _"Each of you need to grab hold, we leave in 15 seconds."_

 _We all quickly grabbed hold and a few seconds later we felt the strange hook behind our navel. We twisted around for a long moment and suddenly we crashed to the ground._

 _The goblins landed on their feet, but the rest of us were in a pile on the floor. We slowly sat up and I looked around in awe of the room. I was in some throne room. Suddenly all the goblins bowed low to something behind me. I turned and gasped._


End file.
